


King of Thieves

by AnonymousFragger



Series: Genji76 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, chase - Freeform, trans!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFragger/pseuds/AnonymousFragger
Summary: Genji makes a conscious desicion to harass Jack Morrison today. It ends well for him. //Prequel to "A Thief's Reward"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prequel to "A Thief's Reward". I wanted to write this to give it a more solid foundation and to kick off a series of Genji76 fics i intend to do with the characterizations I've developed. 
> 
> Also, I just want an excuse to write about Genji gettin fINGERBANGED. 
> 
> I wrote this with his Olympic skin in mind, just and FYI. 
> 
> Feedback is what keeps me motivated to keep writing, so if you think it's any good, let me know? Thanks <3

An empty training room always drew one particular agent. Soldier: 76 seemed to enjoy his privacy, always choosing to take his training sessions alone, when all the others had gone to dinner or to bed. It was entirely by accident and coincidence that Genji happened to be there during one of Jack's personal training sessions. The old soldier was at the punching bag, squared up and trying to keep his form even though his muscles were really starting to feel the ache.

 

The cyborg paused, watching with a passive interest at first. He'd always admired Morrison, as a person and as a warrior, so being able to witness him honing his long term skills was somewhat of an honor. Genji Shimada, however, was nothing if not quickly attracted to small details.

 

A strike of mischief stabbed into his heart the second he spotted the iconic racer's jacket. It was innocently draped over one of the bench pressing tables, sleeves limp and hanging down nearly to the floor. The Japanese man stared at the leather, white and blue with red slashing attractively in places, and he was absolutely gleeful with the new idea that wiggled into the folds of his brain. The ninja was silent as he stepped over to the article of clothing, standing over it and just staring down, oddly patient. The sounds of Jack's grunts and straining was the only sound, and he enjoyed listening to it a bit too much before the ex-commander finally noticed him.

 

"Agent Shimada?" Jack asked, chest rising and falling with controlled gulps of air. Genji slowly reached down, curling his fist into the leather that formed the iconic numbers. "Hey-" Jack's voice was ringing with confusion, one hand extending out toward the other Overwatch warrior. Genji's head snapped up, as if only just noticing Morrison, and his body language suddenly became playful. He bounced on his feet, visor going sharply brighter as he tossed the jacket into the air. The item held its shape, sailing a bit over Genji's head before he snatched it out of the air, then made a mad dash for the door.

 

One moment he was standing in front of Jack, the next he was just a zip of red light. Jack took a full step into a run, only to stop and see Genji at the exit of the training room, as if waiting. He laughed- a noise Jack couldn't remember hearing before, but it was genuine and warm- before going full speed down the hall. Jack reacted before he even thought about it, breaking into a dead run after Genji, shouting out orders for him to _come back right now!_

 

By the time Jack made it into the hall, Genji was long gone. The smaller man's speed and stealth was nothing to underestimate, but he didn't expect the Shimada to utilize his skills in such a way. The soldier took off in the direction he saw Genji leave the doorway from, senses on high alert. He'd removed his jacket but not his visor or mask, which he fully intended to utilize to find and listen for the thief.

 

Rounding a corner into one of the smaller recreational rooms, Morrison stopped when he spotted Genji, stretching one arm into the jacket. His visor somehow conveyed evil glee as he turned to look right at Jack, unafraid. Jack took one step forward, one arm outstretched. Genji didn't stop his motions, but he did shift his weight onto the tips of his toes.

 

The moment Jack took another step, Genji was out the other exit, this time with the jacket fully shrugged on. "Goddamnit," Jack had a string of curses ready as he took off at a dead sprint to catch up. He didn't stand a goddamn chance, though, he had little hope of getting more than a string of light within arm's reach.

 

Genji vanished again, leaving Jack to angrily stalk the halls and stare into doorways with a steady growl in his throat as he did. "This isn't funny," He said, to no one in particular, as if Genji could hear him.

 

"It's moderately funny," Jack's body twisted so sharply his back twinged, spinning to stare into an office of some kind. It looked like it didn't belong to anyone, but Genji was sitting in the office chair, legs up on the desk and white hands out the ends of leather sleeves. He looked absolutely smug, despite having no features on display on his mask, his body language was like a cat with cream. Jack's heart burned with anger at the sight, filling the doorway with his body. "What's the matter, Commander?" The jacket was still open, zipper framing the narrow waist of the cyborg and draping off his flanks. "You seem a bit, mmm.." He paused, drawing the right phrase he wanted in English. "Exerted?" The red of his visor flashed, head tilting forward, his whole form seemingly relaxed. With his ankles crossed on the desk, he shoved his hands into the jacket's pockets, hardly looking worried he was as good as caught.

 

The soldier was not even remotely amused, mouth forming a thin line under his mask. "Well, you got me to chase you. Now what?" he groused, stepping into the office with clear intent on getting his jacket back. Genji dragged his right ankle across the top of the desk, letting it fall with a little _thud_ to the ground. "Shimada," Jack warned, knowing there was only one exit to this room. There was a stand-off, where Genji leaned forward on the seat of the chair, looking up at the irate soldier. The Japanese man dragged his other leg off the desk, and Jack widened his stance.

 

Genji clapped his hands down on the top of his thighs, ringing a metal-on-metal sound that pierced the quiet room. The younger man suddenly shot up from his sitting position, standing, and Jack honestly thought he was about to dart again. Instead Genji just stood there, pulling his hands free from the pockets. "Surprised you don't have cough drops or something in here," He mocked, turning a pocket inside-out. "Most Americans seem to keep a supply of them. Especially old men."

 

Jack was confused by the odd commentary, tilting his head as if he was worried he didn't hear him right. Genji had no warning when he took off again; the soldier thought he was ready, he thought for sure he could cut off the ninja, but he was most assuredly incorrect.

 

All he saw was a blur. Genji didn't do a straight run for the door like he'd expected, instead he used the small space to an advantage, bounced off one wall to land behind the ex-Commander. And, just to add more mockery, stopped in time for Jack to turn and see him in the doorway before he ran again.

 

Anger in Jack's chest blossomed, heat overtaking his chest, though he felt another emotion too. The thrill of a chase, the clear way the other man was playing with him, it was... Fun? Jack hadn't really had _fun_ in years, but as he took off after Genji, the competitive playfulness of the situation took over. Now it was a game, now it wasn't just anger but a desire to _win._

 

The fact that Genji made almost no noise when on the move served to make it an interesting test of patience for Jack. He ran into a few other Agents in his search, but none of them had seen the thief. though Lucio seemed in on it, far too smiley and giggly for Jack to believe he was completely innocent of knowledge, he didn't interrogate. Part of the fun was tracking him down.

 

After running into Lucio, it didn't take long at all to come across the Shimada again. This time he was perched prettily on a bar stool inside one of the base's smaller kitchens, going about his day as if he weren't being hunted and hadn't stolen an iconic piece of clothing. The jacket swallowed the smaller man up, slighter form doing a poor job of filling out the wide shoulders. By now he had zipped it up his frame, up to the middle of his chest, the red lights on his belly peeking from the shadow the leather cast. Jack admitted to himself that he did look-- well, visually pleasing was the only phrase he'd allow his mind to make-- in it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to rip it off his skinny body with every ounce of his strength.

 

Morrison tried to creep up on the other warrior, hoping that he was engrossed in the magazine that had been left on the counter enough that he'd be successful. Just when he was nearly in arm's length of the other man, Genji's head tilted, just slightly, but it was more than enough to know he'd been spotted. Jack made a lunge for him, grabbing for his arms.

 

This time he was ready for Genji's speed. The ninja slipped out of his grasp by twisting off of the stool he'd been sitting on, but this time when his feet hit the floor running, Jack's reflexes were enough to get him a slight edge. A gloved hand curled tightly around the fluttering ribbon that connected to the back of Genji's head as it passed by the masked face of the super soldier. Genji reached the end of his scarf almost instantly, yanked back like a dog on a leash.

 

A startled noise ripped from his throat as Jack yanked him backwards, causing Genji to thud hard into his chest. It nearly knocked the wind from him, but Jack was running on adrenaline of catching the thief finally. Thick hands grabbed Genji by the biceps, trying to rip the jacket off him. Genji fought back, though, wiggling like a trapped animal and causing Jack to have to scramble for a grip on him.

 

Genji wriggled, and Jack tried to keep him from getting back into a full run, so he hooked his arms around him. Genji was horrifically strong for someone so small, his augmentations allowing him to shove bodily against the older man's grasp and easily throw his balance, toppling them both to the floor. Jack grappled with him for purchase, but Genji was on his back and easily able to grab back at him.

 

It was a small squabble, two highly-trained grown men grabbing and trying to pin the other, but even with Jack's weight pinning his hips down, Genji was able to rock them up twice and unseat him. Jack was eventually evaded by the smaller man, but only barely; Genji's evasiveness was only slightly faster than the old soldier's reflexes. Just before the slighter body slipped out from under him, Jack felt hot air burst out from the openings of his jacket; the neck, sleeves, and the bottom hem all burst with hot air, no doubt from Genji's vents.

 

 _Now_ he was mad again, though more with the frustration of failure. He'd been so goddamn close, had the fucker right in his grasp. Snarling deep in his chest, Jack struggled in getting up off the floor, knees and legs burning, then broke into a sprint. Genji was gone, again, but now Jack was driven by a bruised ego to catch him.

 

Genji's heart was rushing as he skidded around a corner. He wanted to put as much distance between him and Jack as possible, to give himself time to recover from the close call he'd just had. Slinking around the base was harder than one would think, but eventually he made it back to the empty training room. All while making his way there, Genji felt phantom sensations of those heavy hands on his body, of Jack's weight bearing down on him, and it made heat swathe over his body.

 

The thrill of the chase had gotten him more excited than he'd expected, sucking in a sharp breath to try and calm the molten heat rolling through his body. Jack Morrison had always been a goddamn attractive man to him, and age had only made him more handsome if Genji was honest. He hadn't expected to be grabbed and manhandled, though, and it flustered him.

 

Sucking in a breath, Genji sagged against the wall of the training room, unzipping himself only slightly to slide a hand down his front, feeling for the little pegs that had opened up to release excess steam. Usually the ones on his belly didn't come undone, but he could feel the little raised circles with the tips of his fingers. _Damn. he really got me._

 

He spent a few moments just gently feeling the pins on his stomach, mulling over the arousal that was not even remotely fading. He caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors in the weight lifting area, and see himself drowning in the huge jacket of the soldier only spurred him on. He wasn't surprised when his panel that fit snugly over his pelvis slid away, exposing himself. _Well, Jack won't catch up to me for a while. He won't even think to come back to where we started,_ Genji thought, only mildly bothering with rationalizing as one hand slid down the front of the jacket, down further to feel himself.

 

Honestly, how wet he was came as a shock. His cunt was already oozing, his fingertips getting glossy with the translucent fluid. Genji breathed out in a long, controlled breath, sliding along his thick, hot labia and drawing the fluid up around his little cock. He circled his fingers around the tiny node, feeling it get hard and hot from just a few touches. He stretched his reach a little farther down, about to toy with the rim of his hole, but was quickly distracted. The long sleeves of the jacket nearly covered his thumbs, and when reaching down, his wet cock rubbed slickly against the leather.

 

Cursing under his breath, Genji curled a finger into his own cunt, while pushing his slippery cock into the supple leather, grinding against it with a fervor he honestly should have been ashamed of. with his back braced against the wall, he hunched over to get a better angle, wondering if he could make himself come like that; if he would get the jacket messy if he did. He felt the jacket press against his stomach with how his arm was curled against his body, wanting more contact with it. He moaned at a particularly sweet slide of his cock against the leather, drawing his fingers up to re-apply his own slick to it to keep the motions smooth. Fucking his own hand wasn't something he usually did, but he also didn't usually have a leather jacket with sleeves that covered his palm.

 

A long, steadying breath seeped from the cyborg, hips jerking into the sensation to chase a little burst of pleasure, his cock able to feel the faint texture the leather had. He opened his legs for better access to his hole, when he heard footsteps and the sound of Jack's growl coming up the hall. Genji's hands flew away from his genitals, glad that the length of the hem covered up his crotch just the right amount to hide his shame.

 

Jack rounded the corner into the training room, feeling a note of victory at the sight of Genji, though his stance wasn't the same alert, ready to flee one it had been. The older man stalked across the threshold, frowning to himself when Genji didn't make a break for it until entirely too late. Jack felt as if it was on purpose as he hooked a hand around the man's wrist, yanking him back and pining him up against the wall by shoving Genji's own arm up into the middle of his back. "Slowing down, Shimada?" He asked, thrill of the chase taking on a different note when Genji _moaned_ against the wall. Morrison tilted his head, staring down Genji's form as if an answer lie there, only to spot a glossy sheen on the pure white metal hand, and on the sleeve of his jacket.

 

For a long several moments, he didn't understand; Genji was still, no longer wriggling against his grip, even though he knew the man's stamina was far better than this. "Shimada, what's-" Genji laughed, though it was shameless, and served to piss of Jack all over again.

 

"You must admit I look rather appealing," Genji managed through breathy laughter, jerking his chin toward one of the mirrors across from them. Jack rolled his eyes, clenching his hand tighter just to hear Genji hiss.

 

"I don't have to admit anything, you little-" Jack had a whole rant planned, he really did, but the entire thing was veered off topic when he got a better look into one of the nearby mirrors. From this angle, he could see that Genji's thighs were smeared with the same cyan fluid that was all over Genji's hand and his sleeve. Genji had a wicked little laugh in him as he worked his free hand to curl under the edge of the jacket, lifting it enough to expose his belly-- and his pretty little cunt from behind. Jack leaned back to watch him, and was met with the sight of it, tucked neatly between powerful thighs and making his flawless ass look even more perfect.

 

Jack Morrison was shocked at the blunt lewdness being displayed by the younger man, who's own red visor was staring over his shoulder at him, cheek pressed into the wall. The fire in his heart doubled in size as the gravity of it hit him, as he saw how Genji's foot picked up and set back down to subtle open his legs more.

 

It devolved quickly from there. Jack kicked Genji's legs open even farther and had two fingers sliding up and through those slick folds, listening to how Genji whimpered and mewled for him, hips tilting back to silently demand more. The haze of sex and the adrenaline from the cat and mouse game had them both panting, had Jack growling against the side of Genji's head.

 

"I can't believe how wet you got for me," He growled, nudging against the needy hole but not entering. "And how loose you are; how much cock did you take today before you decided to antagonize me?" Genji moaned, loud and long and ashamed, shaking his head but unable to form words. "Hey, I'm _talking_ to you." Jack drew back to give a sharp smack to the globe of Genji's ass, earning a tiny shriek.

 

"Ah-! No--None, I promise-"

 

"None today?" Jack mocked, "A shame, I'm sure there's plenty around here who'd have you." To punctuate his words, he pushed two fingers deep inside the wet hole, feeling the heat seep even through his gloves. Genji bucked back, crying out and arching his back hard. Jack still kept his wrist pinned up in the middle of his back, the other scrambling for purchase against the wall.

 

Jack withdrew his fingers, dragging his wet, gloved hand around Genji's hip so that he could push firmly against his ass. Genji made a heated, broken noise at how he could feel the older man's cock hardened in his pants, pressing up against him as he reached around the front and pushed his digits back inside.

 

The wet leather of jack's glove felt similar to the jacket, and the mental stimulation of the fact it was _Jack Morrison_ rocking his palm against his cock had Genji reeling. His hips stuttered forward, rubbing his cock into the wet palm and trying his best to ride those thick fingers. Jack was ruthless, not letting him get too close to orgasm before he stilled and just rocked against his ass. "Jack--"

 

"Hm? What was that?" Jack's voice was rough against Genji's jaw, their masks clanking together. When Genji couldn't formulate an answer, Jack felt a stab of pride in his chest, having knocked some of the sass right out of him. "You know, I think you're right. You _are_ appealing, let me examine that." Genji made a strangled yell when the scarf attached to his helmet was suddenly yanked, Jack freeing his arm to instead pull his head back. Genji arched backwards, leaning back from the wall and pressing fully into the thick chest of the super soldier. Jack pulled his fingers out from the clenching heat, idea forming in his head.

 

The mirrors across the training room suddenly were all he could think about, so he used the grip he had on Genji's scarf to hold him close and murmur in his ear. "Come sit with your old man," His voice rolled over Genji in a wave, an obedient nod straining against the grip. Releasing his scarf, Jack wasted no time in getting Genji up to one of the mirrors, keeping him standing as he slid down to his own knees. "Look at that," He hummed, sliding his palms over the pearly colored ass of the cyborg, honestly amazed at how soft it was. He took a moment of just admiring, ignoring the drenched thighs and perfect cunt tucked between those powerful legs. "Sit down."

 

Genji felt his heart thud _hard_ as he was pulled and dragged into the position Jack wanted him; his flexible legs soon spread wide. Jack sat down and dragged Genji's legs open, pulling on either side of his thighs, using his knees to spread the younger man's legs over his lap. Now in full frontal view of the mirror, Jack hooked his chin over Genji's shoulder and watched the display.

 

The jacket was unzipped to about were Genji's navel would be, and his pussy was covered up by the length of it. Steam seeped out of the pins on his hips, shoulders and front as Jack's hand slid down his chest, dipping into the confines of his own jacket and finding the wetness below. He wasted no time and shoving two fingers back into him, curling them experimentally and listening to how the Shimada cried out and jutted his hips forward. One of his pale hands darted down to clutch Jack's wrist, holding it as if desperate to stop Jack from pulling back again. "Is this why you stole it?" Jack hummed, nuzzling his mask against Genji's jaw, listening to the wet sounds of Genji's cock and hole fucking the leather glove bound hand. "So I'd see how much of a slut you were?"

 

"Yeah," Genji blurted, though it wasn't true. "Yeah, Jack-- please-"

 

"Your pussy is so loose," Jack commented, sounding like he wasn't at all concerned about the cyborg's orgasm. "Did Angela design it for you because she knew you're a huge cock slut? Or did you ask her to give you the most fuckable front hole I've ever seen?" Genji downright _squealed,_ shame making him hotter and hips rocking with more desperation into the hot, wide palm. Jack laughed, though not maliciously. He hugged his arm tighter against Genji's body to hold him closer as he added a third finger.

 

Genji screamed, despite being wet and wide and _ready_ he still felt like he might suffocate on those fingers curling up inside of him. "Please, Jack-"

 

"Please what?" Jack hummed, his free hand tucking under Genji's left knee and pulling, opening his legs wider so he could angle his wrist. His arm was already sore and his wrist was going to be useless for shooting small handguns for days, but it was worth it entirely in Jack's opinion. Genji gasped out in Japanese, hands shaking badly. Jack could tell the angle was just _slightly_ off, keeping Genji from coming, and he was getting a little hysterical over it. After taking another few minutes to watch him twist, bounce and rock onto his fingers in a desperate attempt to come, he took pity on him. "Hands on the floor, lean up on your knees." He ordered.

 

Genji sorely pulled his knees under him, still keeping them wide. Jack used his thumb from his free hand to pull the thick labia open, pulling his fingers out so he could get his arm back from around Genji's waist. This time he pushed in all three again, watching that tight rim hug around his fingers, just for a moment before he looked up to watch the mirror. "Go on, show me how you're going to make my cock wet, Genji. You can come for me."

 

The smaller man began rocking back and forth over Jack's fingers, balancing his weight on one palm so he could reach down and jerk off his hot little cock. He came with a strangled yell, body moving with clear desperation. Jack felt warmth pool in his palm; it wasn't the complete mess he'd been thinking of since he saw how wet Genji got, but it was still _good_ to see wet strands drizzle down those pale thighs. Genji rode aftershocks, trembling and rolling backwards as he stared at himself in the mirror.

 

Jack let him savor the last trickles of pleasure before he pulled his fingers out. He ordered the younger man to sit up again, which he dizzily did, only to have the jacket fully stripped off him. "Hit the showers," He said, though he wasn't cruel. Genji laughed, breathless and not at all feeling bad that Jack was leaving him; he could tell that Jack was hard through his pants, but the older man seemed to have no intention of doing anything about it. Genji's legs wobbled as he pulled himself up to stand, laying his wet hand onto the mirror for balance. By the time he looked up, to thank Jack perhaps, the older man was gone. He got a taste of his own medicine, unable to stop himself from laughing at how Jack vanished on him just as easily as Genji had to the ex commander. He fully intended to explore what had happened; but for now, he needed to clean up and avoid being seen as a hot mess by anyone else.

 

_Next time, Morrison. Next time._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by another Genji76 fic called "Hey, Young Blood".


End file.
